


spar

by khayr



Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, otp: you look ready, spoiler alert: it's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a simmering anger that rolled off of him in waves, leaving Anderson thoroughly perplexed. It was only partially directed at her, she sensed, although for what reason she couldn’t quite figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spar

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up fic to "heat". (you should read that one if you haven't already, but don't worry if you haven't! c:)

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?”  
  
Dredd paused what he was doing to shoot Anderson a flat look. He was working on taping his knuckles while she hauled his couch to the wall to clear the room. The instructions he had sent her had been plain; bring whatever you exercise in and _now_. When she arrived on his doorstep he had passed her the roll of tape with a glowering glare.  
  
“You need a refresher on hand-to-hand combat.” he grunted, tossing the roll across the room. It struck the wall and fell to the floor with a dull thud. There was a simmering anger that rolled off of him in waves, leaving Anderson thoroughly perplexed. It was only partially directed at her, she sensed, although for what reason she couldn’t quite figure out. She had figured after their previous… _encounter_ that he would have softened a bit, but this was entirely different. Was he upset with himself for breaching acceptable conduct? He hadn’t seemed too upset with it before.  
  
Dredd was on his feet now, towering over her. Even in a tank and shorts and not his street gear he maintained that fearsome stature; he was all lean muscle and hard angles and it showed in the way he carried himself. Anderson stood her ground however… she _knew_ him, and when he was forward and demanding he usually had reason behind it.  
  
“Get ready,” he ground out, “Full contact.” He allowed her to fall into position before he made the first move, closing the distance between them with a uppercut that she only just managed to deflect. She ducked back from him when he struck out again, a hiss of breath leaving her lungs. Dredd was relentlessly driving her back to the wall without even landing a hit.  
  
“Footing!” he growled. He swung out with a leg and swept her feet out from under her while she was preoccupied with watching his hands. Anderson hit the ground with a grunt but she didn’t falter; her hands grasped his ankle and twisted hard. The sudden offset caught him off guard and he lost his balance, nearly landing on her when he hit the floor.   
  
They grappled back and forth for a minute, hissed curses and the slam of limbs against the floor the only sound in the room. She made a valiant effort, but in the end Dredd’s superior strength won out; Anderson found herself pinned with her face pressed to the floor and an arm twisted against her back, his frame pressed securely to hers. He released her after a moment.   
  
“Again.” he grunted, offering her his hand to help pull her back up. She grabbed it and he yanked her to her feet, stepping back to put distance between them. She wasn’t about to make the same mistakes twice. This time Anderson struck out first, and although he deflected it she felt him waver for only an instant. He was distracted by something. She used this to her advantage and moved in on him, driving him back a few paces before he caught her arm in his hand and twisted, dropping her to the floor again. He was on her a half moment later, pinning her so she couldn’t wiggle away.  
  
“Better.” His voice came softer this time, but he didn’t release her. Fingers skimmed against her side where he held her arm, sending a shudder down her spine. He paused.  
  
“Another?” Anderson mumbled, eyes flickering back to him the best she could manage. He was quiet a moment more, muscles suddenly tense.   
  
“No.” Dredd sat back a bit, allowing her to roll over, but not to sit up. She caught his gaze and held it, trying to decipher the look he was giving her. It was something unusual, something she had only seen…  
  
 _Oh_.  
  
His demeanor had changed. She allowed him to make his move first; he was hesitant, leaning down towards her with his brow furrowed in some combination of confusion and frustration. Anderson could practically hear his heart hammering in the quiet of the room. Give him a building full of armed perps, give him block riots and he’d be fine… but she seemed to have him thoroughly worked up over… what, exactly?  
  
There was that heat rising in his chest again; that unfamiliar sensation that threatened to drive him mad when it took hold. Dredd’s control wavered for a moment. He dipped down, nose filled with that faint, slightly floral scent oh _her_ that was achingly familiar. Before he got too close he hesitated, gaze flickering away from her as if second guessing himself. She finished the thought for him, sitting up just enough to catch his mouth for a relatively tame kiss. He let a muffled growl in response but allowed her to shimmy closer.   
  
When the rest of her body pressed to his however, he finally lost it. Dredd’s hand snapped to her wrist, pinning it next to her head with relentless strength. _He_ was in control, and he was going to do this his way. Anderson seemed to sense that in him and stilled, fingertips lingering against his chest like a thought only partially finished.   
  
“Don’t hesitate,” she purred softly into his ear, teeth nibbling what she could before he pulled out of her reach. He gave her a searching look. Sensing that he was trying to get a read on her she gently ground her hips forward against him, earning a quiet growl from the senior Judge. “Go ahead.”  
  
Dredd let out a soft _hmm_ in response, releasing her wrist to allow his hands to trail over her in cautious exploration. His fingers skimmed her sides before sliding under the hem of her tank. Her allowance of his touch eased the tension in his chest, and as he relaxed against her that slow building heat quickly pooled in the pit of his stomach. He lost himself in her for a moment, his hungry touch roving over her skin with a slowly increasing intensity.  
  
Anderson waited for him to start to let go before she made her move on him; her fingers slipped into his hair, and with a soft tug brought him down to her level for a slow, languid kiss. Her teeth found his lip with a gentle bite, earning a whine from somewhere deep in Dredd’s chest.  
  
“Not on the floor,” he murmured against her lips, slipping his hands around her waist to drag her along with him to where she had shoved his furniture to the wall. Anderson let out a squeal of laughter as he hauled her up onto the couch with him, arms sliding from around his neck as she straddled his hips. She was already reaching to pull his shirt over his head, fingers trailing across old nicks and scars in a tantalizingly slow fashion. His hands had settled on her thighs, but he soon grew restless enough to tug at her top until she yielded and he removed it for her. His fingertips dug into her waist with a roughness that practically screamed ‘ _I need you’_.   
  
“You should respect your superiors,” he rumbled, voice strained as she ground down against him,  “Gonna have to… file a report.” She chuckled quietly in response, teeth scraping the soft spot on his neck where his pulse hammered away. A groan welled up in his throat but he stifled it; his fingers tightened against her as she rolled her hips over him again. She knew how to play him like a damn violin.   
  
Her hands wandered from his chest with purpose, fingers toying with the band of his shorts. There was no hiding the state of his arousal; Anderson skimmed her palm against the front of the fabric and drew a needy whine from him. He wasn’t used to the touch, the sensation… and even as calm as he seemed on the surface it was too much for him.  
  
Dredd ran his hands down her back, hooking his fingers into her shorts and tugging at them persistently. After a bit of wrestling with her he managed to get them off, using his size to his advantage despite the pout she was giving him. He allowed her to stay perched on top of him, a pleased sound thrumming deep in his chest as she slid her hand past the band of his pants. His hips canted into her touch and his eyes closed in bliss as she stroked him over.   
  
“You can’t report it if you’re enjoying it,” she purred in his ear. A rumble of amusement stirred in his chest. His fingers trailed up over her legs, running over the front of her panties with a persistent pressure. She shuddered against him. It only seemed to fuel him further; his touch ventured beneath the fabric, a throaty growl welling up in his throat as she squirmed again. Anderson let out a soft gasp as he slid his fingers into her, curling them into _just_ that right spot.  
  
“I’m thinking insubordination,” he growled into her ear, one hand holding her firmly in place as he took his time stroking her over, “Couple weeks in the ‘cubes should take care of that.” He managed to draw a particularly delightful moan from her and leaned in to lavish her throat with hot, open-mouthed kisses.   
  
Anderson’s hands slid to the band of his shorts and tugged hard, wrestling with him a bit as they shucked the rest of their clothing. She ground down against him, shifting her knees to allow him easier access. Dredd didn’t hesitate now. He left one hand against her waist to guide her down onto him, a low groan rising in his throat. His fingers quivered and tightened on her, heart hammering in his chest. She pressed him backwards, hands gripping his shoulders until he was buried to the hilt with a satisfied shudder slipping down his spine.  
  
“Enough out of you.” Her tone was playful, a half-purr as she rolled her hips against his. He whined, a needy sound as he arched up into her with a rough thrust. The calm he had tried to smooth his face into slowly crumbled as she worked him over, using her position to keep him at her mercy. Dredd could change the dynamics if he desired but _god_ was he enjoying this… perhaps a bit more than he should have allowed himself.   
  
Her mouth found his, tongue sliding against his in a languid kiss that left him needing more. Dredd shifted the angle of his hips to drive harder up into her, earning a soft moan from her and a gentle tug of her teeth at his lip. She had her hands in his hair, gripping tight to keep him exactly where she wanted him. Anderson’s breath came in short pants, her whole body shuddering as his hips snapped into her.  
  
“Dredd-” she gasped, unable to finish the thought. Her fingers dug into his skin as that coiled spring snapped, her climax rushing through her while she clawed for purchase against him. He grunted; no doubt he’d be covered with scratches in the morning. With a few more rough thrusts he lost his control, a throaty groan escaping his lungs as he emptied into her. His fingers dug into the soft skin at her hips as he rode out the rest of his release, chest heaving with effort.   
  
Anderson slumped into him, her hand finding his and threading their fingers together. He didn’t resist, instead leaning his forehead into hers with a quiet sigh of contentment. “This really shouldn’t become a habit,” he murmured into her skin, pressing a string of gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. She let out a noncommittal noise in response, shifting to bury her face down into the crook of his neck. That thought could wait.  
  
“Looks like you lost that spar,” she mumbled, a smile curling itself onto her lips. She could sense his mind turn the phrase over, confusion starting to take hold. “Seeing as I came out on top right there.” Dredd paused. Finally he seemed to get it and an exasperated groan left his mouth. She was going to be the end of him, that much was for sure.  
  
He couldn’t seem to bring himself to mind.


End file.
